Colliding Lives
by Gidella
Summary: A reunion between two sisters makes two worlds collide, and the aftermath may change their lives completely...crossover with Stargate SG1. Update: Chapter 11 has been posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Colliding Lives

**Author:** Clandestine aka Gidella

**Rating:** FR 18 – rating may change in later chapters but if it does a warning will be posted. (TTH rating)

**Main Pairing:** Will with all probability be Buffy x Daniel but no guarantees.

**Spoilers:** All seasons of Buffy happened so this story takes place sometime after Chosen season 7. As to SG1 there won't be any real spoilers, to make it simple it happens sometime in the beginning of the series, around the time Cassie went to live with Janet.

**Background:** Buffy and Sam share the same father after Jacob had an affair with Joyce, though they went their separate ways and the sisters knew about each other but never really had any close contact and Hank was Buffy's "dad" in every sense of the word, meaning even though he left her and her mom he was seen as her father, not Jacob. The rest will be explained as the story progresses.

**Summary**: A reunion between two sisters makes two worlds collide, and the aftermath may change their lives completely.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this particular story and the characters that I've created, meaning I do not own nor did I create any of the characters you may recognize from BTVS and SG1.

**Author Notes:** This is my very first BTVS story as well as SG1 so forgive me for any mistakes I might do. I've been a big fan of this particular shipper for a year or so, and recently decided to give it a try myself. Mostly because I saw a issued challenge – The Problem Child, now this story isn't a part of that challenge and won't be following the guidelines but I did find the idea very interesting and decided to give a story where Buffy and Sam were sisters a try so credits goes to BuffyCharmed at Twisting The Hellmouth for giving me the inspiration and the idea for this story…

Feedback would be appreciated, as would ideas and suggestions for what could happen in the story ;)

A big thanks goes to my beta Caitlin ;)

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

_They say you can never expect what'll happen in the future, that you can never predict your life even if you try. And truth is you take things for granted, even if you don't mean to. It just happens. You assume that your friends will be there when you wake up in the morning, that your life will like it was yesterday, like it was the day before that. _

_So when that unavoidable change finally happens, you're unprepared for the consequences. You find yourself stumbling for a stabile piece of ground to stand on and when you can't find some you start to fall, and then you keep falling. You reach for something to hold on to but come up empty, your hands frantically trying to find a piece of rope to grab but never finding it. _

_Darkness engulfs you, like a pitch dark hole without light, without a star to guide you home. You're lost and you're alone, you scream for somebody to find you but no one hears your voice, hear your cry for help. _

_You're left with a choice, keep fighting or give up. But without something to fight for, will you still keep fighting? After you've lost everything, will you still survive? Will you still struggle to keep your head over the water? Or will you let yourself drown so that you won't have to feel anything anymore?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

As the chilly wind continued to blow, Buffy Summers shivered and pulled her jacket closer. She cursed her luck. Why was it that she was the one having to move to Colorado Springs when there now existed over hundred of slayers? She was a California girl in and out, Giles knew that, hell everyone knew that. Yet, here she was, impatiently waiting at the airport for the plane that carried her younger sister to land.

Dawn had been anything but happy over the move, especially after the sisters had spent a few months in Rome. But after realizing there wasn't much she could do about it, Dawn had settled for constantly threatening her sister that she'd run away if Colorado Springs turned out to be horrible. Buffy, who wasn't too thrilled herself, had promised that if things turned out to be that bad, they'd move and not even Giles would be able to stop them.

The only reason to why she'd agreed to move there in the first place was because of Giles to begin with. He'd been convinced that something was going on there; that the military (Air Force, to be precise) was up to something. The memory of the Initiative still fresh in her mind, had made Buffy agree that if he was right – that if something was going on, then they needed to be there to keep control over the situation. To have everything that happened in Sunnydale happen in Colorado wasn't something either of them wanted.

So Buffy had left London a month earlier, and the new Council's headquarters there, to prepare for the sister's move. She'd already found a nice house with a good location and the school, that Dawn would be attending, was located maybe ten minutes from the house, meaning transportation wouldn't be a problem for either of them since they didn't have a car of their own yet, only a rental. But with Buffy being a lousy driver and Dawn barely being old enough to drive, a car wasn't something either of them prioritized. Luckily with Buffy officially working for the Council, money wasn't something the sisters had to worry about.

Pulled back from her thoughts by someone calling her name, Buffy looked up and around. A moment later she spotted Dawn almost running towards her while crisscrossing between the people at the airport, barely avoiding colliding with them. Grinning, she met her sister with her arms open and Dawn flew into her, hugging her hard. No matter how mad Dawn was over moving, she was still happy to be with her older sister again. They were a family after all, and she'd missed Buffy terribly over the month that had passed.

"Dawnie!"

"Hey sis!" Dawn grinned. "Missed me?"

"Always. Was your flight okay?"

"Yeah, long and boring but the food was good."

"Really?" Buffy said surprised.

"I don't know why people complain so much over the food, it wasn't that bad." Dawn stated as the sisters started walking to their rental car, Buffy easily carrying the large bag Dawn had had with her.

"Maybe because the food is lousy and you're known to have a very strange taste…"

"Hey!" Her sister protested.

"What?" Buffy asked innocently. "It's true."

"Ha-ha, you're one to speak miss I don't eat peas…"

"What can I say? I've never been one for vegetables."

"Yet you force me to eat them all the time."

"They're good for you." She deadpanned.

The next half hour passed rather quickly, that is until the two women suddenly heard a loud poof followed by smoke coming from the engine before the entire car died, which had both of them cursing.

"You did pick a rental that had been to the mechanics recently, right?" Dawn's voice floated through the car.

"That would have required taking the time to ask and I was running late." Buffy said somewhat annoyed. "I didn't want you to have to wait at the airport for me so…."

"Buffy!"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I know."

Angry with the car and with her own mistake, Buffy threw the door opened and got out. She walked over to the hood, barely managing to get it open because of the heat but as soon as she succeeded she was engulfed in smoke. Coughing, she took a few steps back and just stared at the car, no, the piece of junk she'd been driving. Damn, and she'd been looking forward to spending an evening at home with Dawn before her sister started school the following morning.

"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked as she appeared by Buffy's side.

"Call for help." But the moment she said it she remembered that she'd left her cell phone at home because it'd been discharged. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Buff, you do have your phone right?"

"Not exactly."

"Buffy!" Dawn whined.

"Tell me about it. I guess you don't have your phone?"

"I broke it, remember? You promised you'd buy me a new one when I got here."

"Damn."

"Couldn't agree more."

Neither of them was very good at fixing things; during the times something had broken, they'd either gotten some magic to help, or had Xander fixing it. But as it was, they didn't have either of those options, and it left them wondering what the hell they were going to do now. It was quickly getting dark and they didn't see a car coming from either direction, making them lose hope by the second that someone would come that would help them, or at least let them borrow a phone so that they could call someone.

A half-hour passed slowly before they suddenly spotted a car coming from the opposite direction. Immediately jumping up Dawn started waving her hands at the car, discretion had never been her strong suit. Buffy sighed and got out of the car as well, coming to a halt next to the jumping up and down Dawn.

Despite it being dark, Buffy got a familiar feeling at the sight of the woman in the car. She searched her mind as to why for a moment but stopped the moment the threesome stepped out of the dark SUV. Immediately the younger man caught her attention, as he looked cute, in a Giles kind of way. And he seemed to feel very misplaced, while the older man just smirked.

Suddenly, though, the two men with the woman were no longer interesting to Buffy. Instead she stared shocked at the woman that had just gotten out of the car and was walking slowly towards her and Dawn.

"Elisabeth?" Sam's voice was filled with questions as she stared at Buffy.

"I go by Buffy these days," Buffy said finally. "Never expected to see you around here Sam."

"The feelings mutual."

"You two know each other?" The older man asked his eyes sharp as he looked from Sam to Buffy to Sam.

"Buffy?" Dawn's voice was low, questioning as she looked at her tense sister, but her gaze immediately wandered to Sam who suddenly opened her mouth to answer the question.

"You could say that sir." Sam replied, her voice shaky. "She's my little sister."

**

* * *

**

TBC…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

* * *

Silence erupted after Sam's quiet announcement. Buffy could see the chock in her sister's companions and knew without a doubt that the same questions could be seen in Dawn's eyes if she turned to look at her. But she didn't. Instead she stared at her older sister.

It'd been years since they last saw each other. Years since they'd even spoken a word. Not that they'd been angry with each other, their lives just hadn't mixed very well. And the two of them had always been too different, always had different goals. But it was something she'd come to accept, despite the regrets she still felt over not trying harder to keep in touch with her older sister.

"Buffy?" Dawn's questioning voice broke the silence at last.

"It's true Dawnie." Buffy said softly.

"Wha…?"

"I'll tell you later." She promised without taking her eyes off of Sam.

Sam stared at Buffy, still in shock. She never would have expected, not once, to see her sister here, in Colorado Springs for Christ's sake, out of all places. And by the side of the road with a broken car, trying to get help. Or with a teenage girl by her side.

"I'm Daniel…Daniel Jackson." The younger man said after a while with an uncomfortable smile when Sam didn't seem to remember them. "And this is Jack O'Neill. We work with Sam."

"I'm Buffy; this is my sister Dawn." Buffy said smiling a little.

"Sister?" Sam's voice was low, almost…hurt.

"Yeah…" Buffy turned her eyes toward Sam again, this time with a thoughtful look.

The monks hadn't cared about implanting memories in Sam. That much was obvious now. Surprisingly Buffy found herself wanting to explain everything to Sam, something she of course wouldn't do. She never told Sam about her life as a slayer, so how could she possibly tell her about Dawn then?

"You having trouble with the car?" The older man—Jack, as he apparently was called—finally asked when he seemed to realize no one would say anything.

"Yeah, the engine I think." Buffy replied.

"You think?"

"It's a rental; it was supposed to be working," She replied sarcastically. "I didn't exactly ask how long it would take for it to break down; it's kinda expected to work to begin with."

"You didn't ask the car company if it'd been at the mechanics recently?"

"See!" Dawn butted in exasperated. "I told her before I got on the plan to ask but noooo…and what happened?! We got stuck out here!"

"Hey!" Buffy protested. "I was in a hurry because I didn't want to be late picking you up."

Jack motioned to them to move aside before moving to the hood of their car, trying to find the problem. A little irritated, Buffy sent a quick glare in his direction but didn't say anything, like it or not they needed help with the car and she was anything but stupid. She wasn't about to refuse help when it might be her only shot at getting it.

"Are you here visiting someone?" Sam asked as she hesitantly joined Buffy and Dawn where they where standing as they watched Jack examine the engine with Daniel by his side; though Daniel seemed to be doing all the wrong things since Jack kept slapping his hand away with quiet mutters.

"No…" Buffy cleared her throat a little. "Actually we just moved here. That's why I needed the car, to pick Dawn up from the airport."

"Oh."

Dawn carefully glanced at Sam that stood on the other side of her sister, questions were spinning around in her head, but she forced herself not to open her mouth and ask. Buffy had said she would tell her everything later and she'd better. But it was obvious that Sam wasn't all that comfortable with the meeting, nor was Buffy and Dawn found herself wondering why.

"How's Joyce?" Sam's voice drew Dawn back to reality and she tensed as the words sank in, so did Buffy.

"Mom died a few years ago." Buffy spoke softly but without looking at her older sister.

"It's just the two of us now." Dawn stated. "And Buffy's being a real mom."

Her sister's perky answer made Buffy smile grin a little; she loved Dawn. Regretting taking custody over her was something she'd never once done despite the hard times they'd had. Her sister belonged with her; it was as simple as that.

"Just like you're being a real brat!" She joked.

"Hey!" Dawn protested annoyed. "I'm not a brat."

"You are and I love you anyway." Buffy smirked and put an arm around her sister's shoulders.

Sam stared at her sister; she'd changed since they last saw each other. She seemed so grown up. It made her heart ache that Buffy had to go through her mother dying, and taking custody of her younger sister without her or their dad being present. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"What about Hank?"

"Dad left us when I was 15." Buffy said, her voice strangely calm. "He sends a postcard for Christmas and our birthdays, if he remembers them to begin with."

"We don't need him." Dawn chimed in. "We're doing just fine on our own."

"That's right." Buffy agreed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Sam's voice was full of regret

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to." Buffy replied simply. "Besides, you didn't know."

Before either of them could say something more, Jack stepped back from the car with a large grin. He looked up and met Buffy's gaze.

"All fixed."

"How'd you manage that?" Dawn's voice was filled with awe.

"Magic." Jack winked.

His words made Buffy come back to reality and pull herself together.

"I guess we better get going then. Dawn's got an early day tomorrow." Buffy said calmly, giving Dawn a hard look when Dawn opened her mouth to speak resulting in her keeping it shut. "I really appreciate the help with the car."

"You should ask the car rental company to give you a discount." Jack said. "This car is a piece of garbage."

"No it's fine. Money's not an issue for us." Buffy said softly before turning to Dawn. "You better get in the car."

"Okay." Dawn said without protesting, something that made Buffy incredibly relieved.

The moment Dawn closed the car door Buffy turned to Sam, barely glancing at Daniel and Jack that had appeared by her side.

"It was…nice seeing you again Sam."

"You too."

Then she left before her older sister had the chance to say something else. It was better if they didn't have any contact. She knew Sam was a military person of some kind, and while she'd never really bothered with finding out what her sister worked with it was best to stay away. If she was going to get into trouble because of this secret military project, like Giles feared, she didn't want Sam to be caught in the crossfire. She'd already destroyed one family because of her life as a slayer; she didn't want Sam to be pulled in as well.

She quickly got in the car and started the engine, smiling when it started humming. Whatever Jack had done it'd obviously worked. She drove away in silence, not looking back once as they left the trio behind on the road.

**

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

**

Barely half an hour passed before the two sisters arrived to their house. Dawn, who saw it for the first time, said nothing. During the entire drive home she'd remained quiet, lost in her own thoughts. Buffy wasn't surprised, but it worried her. Dawn would want answers; she'd want the truth about her past, and the past was something Buffy rarely spoke about, because that's what it was, the past, nothing else.

Neither of the two women spoke as they walked into the house. But when the door was closed firmly behind them, Dawn turned around and stared at her older sister for a long moment before she threw her bag at the floor, spun around and walked out of the hallway into the living room.

"Dawn!" Buffy called pleadingly as she followed her sister. "Don't act like this."

"Act how? Like I've been betrayed?" Dawn countered as she turned and met her sister's gaze. "I _feel_ betrayed."

For a moment they were silent. The only sound heard was their hard breathing. But then Dawn spoke.

"Is she your sister?" She asked slowly.

"My half sister."

"How?"

"Mom had an affair with a man named Jacob Carter." Buffy said quietly. "They were both married, both were having troubles. They met in a bar. It was supposed to be a one night stand I guess."

"But?"

"Mom ended up pregnant. With me."

"But if she was married with da…Hank at the same time, why couldn't you be his?"

"Because Hank couldn't have children, he's sterile."

"Oh."

"I don't know exactly what happened; I don't have all the details." Buffy said. "I never bothered with finding out. All I know is that mom told Hank and he forgave her, and they decided to raise me as theirs."

"And Sam?"

"She's Jacob's daughter, she was born a few years before me."

"She knows about you." Dawn stated.

"Yeah, because Mom told Jacob about me." She said sighing. "And apparently he agreed that it was better that Hank was my dad, so he stayed away and worked on his own marriage. He'd show up a couple of times a year to visit us; sometimes he had Sam with him. That's the only time I ever really talked to her."

Silence spread across the room. Dawn stood still as she looked away, her sister's words slowly sinking in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked finally.

"Dawnie…"

"No! Don't _Dawnie _me." Dawn spat. "You never once thought about telling me—your sister—that you had another sister? A half sister?"

"It never came up."

"I thought you trusted me." Dawn said accusingly.

"I did. I do."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I never told anyone but Giles." Buffy answered her voice sounding tired beyond description.

"Why?"

"I…I don't know. When Mom and Hank split up and we moved to Sunnydale, I pretty much lost contact completely with Sam and…Jacob. I guess they didn't want to keep in touch with me after I burned down the gym." Buffy snorted humorlessly. "And at the time it was just easier to cut my ties with them than to try and repair stuff between us."

"Did they know?"

"About me being the Slayer?"

"Yeah." Dawn's voice was soft spoken.

"No."

Buffy slowly sat down on the couch, and put her head in her hands. She felt like crying, but she didn't. She knew Dawn was hurt, but she didn't know what else to say. After what felt like forever, she felt her sister sit down next to her and hesitantly leaned her head against her shoulder before reaching out and taking one of her sister's hands.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said softly.

"I'm sorry too."

For a moment they were both quiet again.

"She's really your sister?" Dawn's voice was low, thoughtful as she spoke.

"Yes."

"Is she mine?"

"Dawn…"

"The monks made me out of you, you've said so yourself." Dawn met her sister's gaze without looking away.

"Does that mean Sam is my sister too?"

Buffy looked away for a long moment before she took a deep ragged breath.

"Yes." She blinked hard in an attempt to get rid of the tears that was threatening to fall. "I think so."

"Wow…" Dawn said finally.

"Yeah."

Neither of them spoke. Neither of them needed to say anything. They both knew they couldn't tell Sam the truth. She could never know that she had another sister. Too many secrets could be revealed then; too many things that nobody could ever know about could come out.

After a while Buffy stood up on shaky legs and slowly left the living room without a word to carry her sister's things up the stairs and to her new room. Dawn needed time to think things over; she understood that. Hell, she would have needed some time alone if she ever ended up in the position Dawn was in now. She had a sister who could never know she was her sister to begin with.

An hour later she finally gathered enough strength to pick up the phone and dial the familiar number to Giles. Only he didn't answer, instead his answering machine picked up.

"Giles, it's me." She said quietly. "I need to talk to you." Then she hung up.

Giles would call back; she just needed to have a little patience. She knew that. Then again, she'd never been a very patient person to begin with. When she turned around to walk to the kitchen she bumped into Dawn. Startled she took a step back and met her little sister's tired gaze.

"Could…could you tell me about her? About Sam?" Dawn's voice was soft, almost uncertain.

"Sure."

Slowly she put an arm around her younger sister's shoulders and they started walking to the kitchen.

"How about we talk over some dinner?" Buffy said, offering a small smile.

"Okay."

"Pizza sound good?"

"With olives?" Dawn sounded hopeful.

"Why not," She said with a sigh, despite feeling relieved over the fact that Dawn seemed to be able to deal with the news of having another sister. After all, she could always pick the olives off.

**

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _See chapter 1._

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate the feedback. And a big thank you to Caitlin, I appreciate the help ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

The following month passed quickly for the two sisters. To Buffy's tremendous relief, Dawn didn't seem to be too hung up on the entire Sam thing. Instead she seemed to be focusing on making new friends at school. She'd already befriended a girl named Cassie, a nice girl that already had been over to the sister's house on numerous occasions over the past few weeks. Cassie's mom, her adoptive mom to be precise, Janet Frasier seemed to be okay as well. The couple of times she'd been over to pick Cassie up, she'd ended up staying for dinner. Somehow, despite their age difference, she and Buffy got along great.

Janet, a doctor, was easy going and didn't seem to pity the sisters because of their mom's death or their non-existent dad. Instead she seemed to be very impressed with them, something she'd told Buffy one night when they'd been alone in the kitchen while Dawn and Cassie had disappeared to Dawn's room. Whether or not it had something to do with the fact that Janet wasn't exactly a normal mom either Buffy didn't know. Nor did she care.

For once both sisters appreciated how it felt to be normal, to be thought of as normal. Neither Janet nor Cassie knew anything about their "secret" life and it wasn't something that was very likely to change. For the time being, Buffy and Dawn simply told them that Buffy worked for an international organization that specialized in archeology and history and on purpose stayed vague. Going into details would only get them in trouble, especially if Janet or Cassie started putting two and two together and realized that the sisters were lying.

As it was, Buffy went on patrols every night but other than that she was simply familiarizing herself with the area and getting to know some of the people around. No matter how bored it was making her, Giles and Willow was still working on collecting details about the secret military project, and until they knew for sure what exactly was going on, Giles had given Buffy strict orders to lay low and wait till he got back to her with further instructions.

He'd told her that she'd done the right thing in walking away from Sam. He agreed that it was best to stay away until they knew better what was going on and what they needed to do or not do. They were both realistic enough to understand that a wrong move could get people killed, and as it was, the situation didn't appear to require immediate actions. Giles had even admitted that maybe they were taking too much caution, but with their experience of the Initiative, neither of them was willing to make the mistake of taking the situation too lightly.

It was a late Wednesday evening when the doorbell suddenly rang. Buffy, who was in the kitchen putting the rest of the dishes from dinner away, slowly started walking to the hallway. From upstairs she could hear the sound of laughing girls and she smiled to herself. Whatever Dawn had thought of the move in the beginning, it was obvious she liked it here now. And a lot of it was because of Cassie. Still lost in her thoughts Buffy walked to the front door, drying her hands on the kitchen towel before opening it. Expecting it to be Janet, she smiled widely but the smile froze and then started to fade the moment she recognized the woman standing at the door. _Sam_. And for some reason, Sam appeared to be equally shocked.

"Sam?" Buffy said, surprised.

"Hey Buffy." Sam said slowly, her voice stuttering slightly.

"Wha…what are you doing here?"

But before Sam could answer they were interrupted by voices. A second later Dawn and Cassie appeared at the end of the stairs, having heard the doorbell.

"Sam!" Cassie laughed. "I didn't know you were picking me up."

"Janet asked me, she's been delayed at work." Sam said smiling warmly at the girl. "She said that if you wanted to you could spend the night at my place, and I thought we could watch a movie or something."

"With popcorn?" Cassie asked, a playful look in her eyes.

"Of course." Sam grinned. "But don't tell Janet that."

"I won't."

Cassie, too occupied with seeing Sam for the first time in weeks, hadn't noticed Dawn's surprised look, or the uncomfortable one in Buffy's eyes but Sam had.

"Hey Cassie, why don't you get your things and I'll talk to Buffy a little."

"You two know each other?" Cassie asked, her voice surprised as she noticed Sam calling Buffy by her first name.

"Yeah, you could say that." Buffy said, offering a small smile that looked more to be a grimace.

Cassie looked at both of them questioningly, but when no further explanation seemed to be on its way, she shrugged her shoulders before turning around and starting to put on her shoes and jacket. She gave Dawn a look, obviously expecting to get an answer from her, but Dawn pretended not to understand.

A couple of minutes later Cassie was dressed and ready to go. Dawn, who had stood next to her during the entire time, had her eyes glued to Sam and Buffy who stood talking by the doorway with quiet voices. She didn't know what they were saying but she could tell by her sister's face that it wasn't something cheerful. Noticing that her friend was finished, she cleared her throat a little to get their attention.

Buffy immediately turned her eyes to the two teens, a brief look of relief flashing through her eyes. Taking a step back, she clearly indicated that it was time for their guests to go. Saying a brief goodbye, Sam took a step back as well, motioning to Cassie to follow.

Finally noticing the thick tension in the room Cassie cast one last look at her friend before leaving with Sam, the look telling Dawn that she better have a good explanation in school the next day.

Buffy, who still stood at the doorway, followed the two with her eyes as they walked toward Sam's car. She barely noticed when Dawn appeared next to her. Nor did she react when she felt Dawn take a hold of one of her hands. Neither of the sisters spoke as they watched the two women drive off. Neither of them felt the need to.

**

* * *

**

TBC…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Sorry for taking so long to update but RL has been kicking my ass lately, among other things my computer crashed. Yeah, not exactly fun. Anyway, I appreciate all the feedback guys. It means a lot that you take the time to read and tell me so ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

_"Just because we someone ended up in the same town doesn't mean we're sisters Sam." Buffy stated firmly. "We share blood, but that's it. We're strangers…strangers. Nothing more."_

_"You're my sister, that means we're not strangers." Sam spoke her voice strong._

_"Yes we are." Buffy looked at her sister for one long moment. "And reality is that we live separate lives. We always have and always will."_

_"I don't accept that."_

_"You have to."_

_"Elisabeth!"_

_"I want you to stay away from us Sam." Buffy replied firmly. "And my name isn't Elisabeth. It never has been. Its Buffy."_

_"Buffy…"_

_"I have responsibility now, and Dawn needs stability. I can't have you coming over here and cause trouble. It'll upset her."_

_"Don't give me that crap." Sam retorted, almost angrily. "I don't know what's going on, but that's a lie and we both know it. Dawn's grown up enough to handle this."_

_"This isn't a discussion Sam. I don't want you around."_

_"So that's it, huh? You don't want me around? You don't want your own sister around?"_

_"You're not my sister. Dawn is."_

The words had hurt like hell to say, more than Buffy ever would have thought, but she knew she'd done the right thing. She couldn't afford to get Sam into this mess. And it was easier to keep her safe if she stayed away, and the best way to make her do that was to hurt her. But at least hurt was better than dead. And she couldn't stand seeing another one she cared about die, whether or not it was an estranged sister or a friend. Not again.

A hard knock on the door startled Buffy and drew her back to reality. Not expecting any visitors, and certain of the fact that Dawn was in school, she frowning walked to the front door, opening it a bit hesitantly. But the moment she recognized the couple on the other side she threw the door up with a bang and hugged both of them hard.

"Willow! Giles!" She exclaimed. "You're here!"

"Buffy, air…" Willow stated a little breathless at the Slayer's strong embrace, immediately taking small steps back when released.

"Oops, sorry." She looked at them for a brief second, a frown appearing on her face. "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk." Giles stated softly, a serious expression on his face.

By the look on his face, the slayer knew that it wasn't good news. Taking a step back to let the others into the house, she quickly closed the door behind them when they were in. Her mind was racing as she led them to the kitchen, but the only thing she could come up with that would explain why the two were there was the military thing. But even that wouldn't have required the duo's presence, that unless the situation was about to go from good to bad to ugly within the matter of days.

"What's going on? What's happened?" She asked, turning around and looking at the two.

"We've received some information." Giles said calmly as he sat down by the table and met the slayer's worried gaze.

"About the military project?"

"Yes, and no."

"What are you saying?" Buffy asked, trying to comprehend the situation.

"When I was researching about the project, I stumbled on to some information about the people working with the project." Willow explained.

"And?"

"And one of the names that was mentioned was Major Samantha Carter." The Wicca added softly.

Shocked Buffy stared at her best friend, immediately putting two and two together. Her gaze wandered to her mentor who was looking at her with sad eyes.

"Sam's involved? Are you certain of it?"

"Yes." Giles replied firmly. "Whatever that's going on, she's involved Buffy."

His words sank slowly into her head and for a moment she turned around, trying to hide the tears that sprang to her eyes. Her sister, her own sister, was involved in the secrecy. She might even be the enemy.

"Giles reacted the same way when I told him." Willow spoke softly. "Who is she Buffy? How do you know her?"

"Giles didn't tell you?" Buffy asked quietly.

"It wasn't my story to tell. It still isn't." Giles replied softly.

"No, I guess not…"

"Buffy?"

"Sam…Sam's my older sister Willow."

The shock the witch felt was evident in her face as she slowly registered the words. And when they finally did she stared at the blonde slayer, a look of feeling lied to clear in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Willow asked, her voice wavering a little.

"No one knew Willow. Giles' the only one."

"Why?"

"You need to tell her Buffy." Giles said softly. "She needs to know, they all do. You can't keep quiet about it any longer."

Slowly, a little by little, Buffy started telling the Wicca everything. Her voice sounding strong even though she felt like crying on the inside. She'd known Sam worked in the military, but she never once would have expected her to work on something like this, on something that was so alike the Initiative.

When she finally stopped, silence reigned in the room and its three occupants. Neither of them seemed to know what to say, or what to do.

"So she's really your sister?" Willow said, more stating it than asking a question.

"Yeah, she is." Buffy replied quietly.

"Is she Dawn's?"

"We think so." Giles answered.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Does Dawn know?"

"She found out a while back."

"Everything?"

"Everything." The slayer confirmed softly.

For a moment they all became silent again, but then Buffy looked at the clock and gasped. Dawn's school day was almost over and she'd supposed to call her at lunch.

"Damn."

"What?" Willow asked worriedly.

"I was supposed to call Dawn hours ago, she's probably worried." Buffy swore to herself.

"She's expecting me to pick her up."

"Call her now then." Giles suggested.

"I can get her." The Wicca butted in, getting the rest of the room's attention.

"You can?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. It'll give you and Giles a chance to go through everything we found about the project."

"That's a good idea Willow." Giles stated, smiling softly at the young woman.

"You sure?"

"It's fine Buffy, I've missed her. It'll give us a chance to catch up as well."

"Just…just don't upset her. And be sure to tell her everything's fine." Buffy instructed.

"She'll think something is wrong when she sees you.

"Relax Buffy, I'll handle it." The witch smiled before leaving the kitchen.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

When Dawn arrived to school, she spent most of the time before lunch avoiding Cassie and the questions she knew her friend would ask. She still didn't know what to say and for some reason she didn't want to tell Cassie about Buffy and Sam being sisters when Sam obviously hadn't told her that herself. In some way it felt like a betrayal, both to Buffy and to Sam even though Sam wasn't even aware of the blood bond she shared with Dawn, and probably never would be either.

She still felt hurt over Buffy's lies, okay not lies, but she'd kept quiet about the truth, about a sister they both shared and that still made Dawn angry. And as much as she wanted someone to talk about it to she couldn't tell anyone, especially when Giles was the only other person that knew about Sam existing. She wasn't stupid, she'd made some stupid choices, but she wasn't brainless and she wouldn't hurt Buffy by telling others about Sam. That had to be Buffy's choice, not hers.

At the end of the school day Dawn hurried to her locker, throwing in her books and grabbing her jacket and bag and then rushing off. She hoped that she'd be able to avoid Cassie. Maybe she was being a chicken, but at least that way she wouldn't have to lie to her new friend, a friend that had become closer to her in weeks than she'd ever been to anyone in Sunnydale, outside the Scooby Gang, or anywhere else for that matter. She didn't like lies, because lies always caused so much hurt when they in the end were revealed. And they always were.

Relieved when nobody called her name as she hurried down the hallway she quickly excited the school building, stopping outside to look around for Buffy. For some reason she had a bad feeling in her stomach and it hadn't helped the least when she hadn't been able to reach Buffy at lunch, something they'd decided on so that they could agree on a meeting point after school had ended and go to the movies.

The only times that ever happened, when Dawn wasn't able to reach her sister, had been when there'd been an emergency or when their mom had been sick. But their mom was dead now, and Dawn couldn't help but wonder if Buffy not answering meant that someone else had died as well. Like Xander, or Willow. She hoped not. She didn't know what she'd do if they died too. She knew she was worrying because of nothing but she couldn't help it.

"Dawn!" A voice suddenly called out, forcing Dawn back to reality and forget her thoughts for the time being.

Without thinking, she turned her head to the sound and almost immediately caught a view of…Sam? But she wasn't alone; with her were the two men that had been with her that night when the car broke down…Jack…Jack and Daniel. Wasn't that their names? Dawn wondered for a brief second.

She stared at them, and she could tell by the look on Sam's face that she wasn't there for Cassie. She was there for her. And so were her friends. Though Dawn couldn't understand why. Unless they wanted to get a hold of Buffy through her meaning Buffy hadn't succeeded in pushing Sam away. At least not enough.

Before Dawn could come up with a plan or call Buffy and ask for advice on what to do, Sam started walking towards her. Alone. And something made Dawn stay where she was and wait. Maybe it was mere curiosity of wanting to talk to the woman that was her sister. She just wasn't sure. A brief minute later Sam reached her and the older woman smiled hesitantly at her, but it was a friendly smile. A warm one. Though Dawn didn't smile back. Instead she looked at the woman calmly, showing no feelings. It was an expression she'd learned to use when surrounded by people she didn't know, or trust. She'd been kidnapped enough times to know that it was better not to show any feelings than let the enemy know you were scared because they'd use it against you.

"Hey Dawn." Sam's voice was friendly.

"What do you want?" Dawn knew she was being unfriendly but she didn't care and she ignored the pang of guilt she felt when she saw the slightly wounded expression on Sam's face.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Don't give me that crap. I'm not stupid." Dawn retorted quietly and without heat. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Sam said finally.

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about your sister."

"She's your sister too."

"That's why I'm worrying."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Dawn retorted.

"Is Eli…Buffy in trouble?"

"Why do you keep calling her Elisabeth?" Dawn asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice, as she ignored Sam's question.

"Our…father always called her that; I guess he rubbed off on me." The older woman said softly.

"Her name's Buffy, even her birth certificate says so."

"Well, dad just sees her as Elisabeth I think."

"Oh."

For a moment they became quiet, neither of them knew quite what to say. Dawn looked around, attempting to be discrete but her action didn't go unseen by Sam.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I'm supposed to be picked up." Dawn said, avoiding mentioning details on purpose.

"By Buffy?"

But before Dawn could come up with an answer she spotted Willow. _Willow_. She blinked and looked again, shock evident in her eyes. It really was her, and she didn't look happy. Instead she looked worried, tired. And Dawn knew then that something was wrong, that Buffy had ended up in some sort of trouble.

"I…I gotta go." Dawn said, her mind drifting to what might have happened.

"Dawn? Is something wrong?" Worry creeped into Sam's voice but the teenager didn't notice it. "Dawn!"

"What?" Dawn faltered, turning her eyes to Sam who had grabbed the teenager's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Sam said softly. "If you're in trouble, if Buffy's in trouble…I can help."

"No you can't."

"I can. Dawn please…trust me."

"I…" Dawn looked away for a moment before she looked at her older sister again, really looked at her and suddenly Sam saw something in the girl's eyes that she'd rarely seen in the eyes of others. "You don't know anything about us Sam, and that's a good thing."

"Dawn?"

"I don't know what Buffy's told you but I know she told you to stay away, and that's what you have to do." Dawn said, her voice soft and almost sad. "You want to help? Fine. You can help by staying away from us."

And with those words Dawn walked away, she didn't wait for Sam to reply. Instead she started walking towards Willow. First slowly, and then faster and faster till she was running. She didn't stop or slow down until she reached the Wicca. By then she was out of breath but she didn't care. She looked at the red headed woman with eyes older then they ever should be on a teenager.

"What's happened to Buffy?"

"Buffy's fine Dawn." Willow said, trying to reassure the worried teenager. "She just…she got some bad news, that's all."

"What do you mean bad news?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." Willow said softly. "It's not something we should discuss here."

With that she motioned to Dawn to get into the car and the girl did just that, though she still cast worried glances at the witch when the witch got in behind the wheel without saying a word. The witch was rarely quiet, the fact that she was now told Dawn that something was really wrong.

As they drove off, neither of them noticed the gazes from the worried trio that followed them all the way till the car drove around the corner and disappeared. Neither of them even thought gave the trio a second thought.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Feedback would be appreciated._

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_So after many maybes here's finally a new chapter. It's a bit short and I swear to God I tried to make it longer but time ran out and I thought it was better to post a little than nothing. LOL. A Big THANK YOU to Caitlin for helping me beta this chapter and a big hooray for all of you great reviewers out there ;) /i _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

****

"Can't you drive any faster?" Dawn whined.

"No." Replied Willow with resolution in her voice.

"Why not?"

"For one thing there's a police car behind us; I'm not about to go over the speed limit and get fines for something that wasn't even needed of me to do, to begin with."

"Oh."

"I know you're worried Dawnie, but we're almost there and Giles is with her and it was Buffy who suggested that I'd pick you up…"

"Giles is here?" Dawn interrupted shock evident in her voice.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that?" The Wicca said sheepishly.

"Yeah, you did," the teenager sighed.

The rest of the ride progressed in silence, neither of the two women spoke. Not even when they arrived at the house, or when they excited the car. It wasn't until the front door had closed firmly behind them that Dawn immediately yelled for Buffy whereas she got the reply they were in the kitchen, making her race there and almost colliding with her sister as she entered the room.

"You're okay right? Buffy? You're not hurt, are you?" Dawn rushed out as she tried examining the blonde who, a bit annoyed, shook off her younger sister's worried hands.

"I'm fine, Dawnie. Didn't Willow tell you that?" Buffy gave her friend an irritated glare. "Didn't you tell her I was fine?"

"I did; she didn't believe me." Willow huffed.

"What's going on Buffy? What's happened?" Dawn asked, worriedly.

"Aren't you gonna say hello to Giles first?" Buffy intercepted, knowing full well she was avoiding the subject but beyond caring. She rolled her eyes when the teenager promptly rushed over and threw her arms around the older man sitting by the kitchen table, making him elicit an oomph in the process.

But it didn't take long for the teenager to realize that her sister was stalling. And when neither of the other occupants in the room seemed to be very keen on sharing either the brunette finally turned around and glared a little at the petite blonde, questions evident in her eyes.

"Buff? What's going on?"

"We've…eh…run into some trouble." Buffy finally admitted, adverting her eyes.

"What kind of trouble?"

But when Buffy didn't say anything else Giles finally opened his mouth and began explaining softly everything that had been discovered. When he told the young girl about Sam being involved in the very same project that her sister had been sent to Colorado to investigate, the brunette froze. And she stared at her sister for a long moment, knowing full well how much the new facts must've hurt her. Dawn might not be an adult, but she was grown enough to understand that the entire situation had gone from bad to worse.

"So what do we do now?"

"We…wait, and lay low." Giles replied tiredly. "We don't have the full picture yet, there's no use in acting rash, it would with all probability just make things worse."

"But what about Sam?"

"There's nothing we can do about Sam." The blonde slayer finally said her eyes sad. "She's an adult, she's made her choices."

"She could be in danger!" The teenager exploded, not able to understand what the others were thinking. "She's our sister Buffy! We can't just do nothing!"

"I know it's hard Dawnie, but you have to understand…"

"Understand what? How you're willing to let your own sister die to protect the greater good?" Dawn mocked, her eyes angry. "Why did you save me then?"

"Dawn…"

"_Don't_…don't look at me like that. I'm not naïve or stupid. She's our sister Buffy, we can't…we can't just let her die."

"No one's saying anything about dying here, Dawn." Giles spoke up, looking at the girls. "For all we know, this project could be something harmless. Something we never even should have worried about."

"Giles is right," The Wicca finally opened her mouth, smiling reassuringly at the teenager. "We wouldn't even have known anything about this if it hadn't been for Riley and his big mouth."

"I just…I don't want more people to die." Dawn admitted, her eyes teary when she looked Buffy. "She's our sister. Even if she'll never know about me, I don't want her to die too."

"I know." The slayer said softly. "I know."

Buffy walked over to the teenager and hugger her hard, holding on to her for dear life. She didn't know what she'd have done if she'd lost Dawn those years ago. As long as she knew her little sister was safe, she knew she'd survive anything. Even this. Even knowing Sam was involved in something potentially lethal. Maybe it made her cold hearted. But the blonde knew that she wouldn't hesitate to bring the project down if it turned out to be something dangerous, something that in the end might hurt Dawn, even if it meant hurting Sam. Or endangering her.

But that wasn't something she was ever about to admit to her younger sister. Despite everything, Dawn was still young, and she deserved to keep whatever innocence she still had left. Buffy wasn't about to change that.

"Look, don't go worrying about this just yet. It's not worth it." She smiled at her sister. "Whatever happens we'll deal, it's no use in wondering about stuff that hasn't happened yet. Or that might never happen."

"If you say so." The teenager mumbled before announcing she had homework to do a second before she turned around and walked out from the kitchen, leaving the three adults alone and in silence.

Buffy waited till she heard her sister disappear up the stairs before she turned around and looked at her companions, a hard look in her eyes.

"I don't want her involved in this anymore than necessary. I mean it. I don't want her to worry."

"Noted." The witch stated firmly, understanding apparent in her eyes.

"You won't always be able to protect her Buffy, you do understand that don't you?" Giles said softly after a long moment of silence, looking somberly at his charge.

"I don't want her to get hurt Giles. She's been through so much already; I don't want her to get hurt because of this too."

"It's bound to happen. Sam is involved in this, you can't ignore that."

"I'm not ignoring it!" The slayer said, a hint of exasperation in her voice. "I just don't want Dawn to get dragged in any further. That's all!"

"And I understand that; we both do." The watched replied. "But she's already involved in this; wouldn't it be better if she knew all the facts?"

"How can you say that? She watched me die Giles! I'm not about to let her watch another sister die too."

"Buffy…"

"No…I don't want to hear it Giles." The slayer retorted angrily, starting to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm going patrolling. Don't wait up." And with those words she left, banging the front door hard as she closed it, leaving the two remaining people in the room in silence.

**TBC…**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_So it's been a really, really long time since I updated but I'm blaming that on my muse taking a hike. However, it would appear that she's back and hopefully long enough for me to finish this story. For the time being I'm going to post without a beta-reader, and might continue doing so for the rest of the story. Personal reasons for that. Updates might continue to be irregular, that will be blamed either on my muse or my law classes at Uni. Though I will try to update once a week. Thank you to all who have patiently waited as well as reviewed!_

**Chapter 8:**

It took Buffy two days to calm down enough to be reasonable about the whole situation, to think logically about it. By that time she'd already made Willow contact Riley and all but ordered him to get them into the mountain where the underground facility was located. When both Willow and Giles protested against such drastic actions she responded that paper work could be forged, but seeing it for herself would tell them whether or not the project was bad. And it wasn't as if she'd be forced to tell anyone why she was there or what she was. After all, the slayers and their organization were classified.

Neither one of her friends had been able to argue against that.

While Buffy knew that going to the mountain could change everything she somehow couldn't make herself truly care. If something happened to her the Scoobies would be able to care for the other slayers. The organization they'd built up during the years had only changed to the better as time had passed.

And as it was, the Council would be able to handle anything thrown in their way. The girls were protected as much as possible, even against the government. Especially after Adam and the Sunnydale disaster. Those that knew the truth about all that went bump in the night, the current president included, had given them enough free reign to act any way necessary without involvement from the military in any way, shape or form to perform their duties. All information about them, about their organization, had been blacked out and could only be shared if the Council deemed it okay. As it was Giles was listed as the one in charge of it all, along with Buffy as his right hand. Though in battle situations, she always would have the role as leader, the one making the final decisions.

That part hadn't been easy for Buffy to accept. But she'd known that as the longest living slayer, she had responsibilities and she didn't want the girls to have to live the same life that she and Faith had been forced to live. No, she wanted them to truly live, to not just be slayers but girls as well. Girls that would grow up to be women one day. Women that would have long lives ahead of them. She knew lives would be lost, that lives had been lost already, but she wanted as many as possible of her charges to survive. As did all of the Scoobies. It was that thought that made them all fight, made them work so hard. The dream of a better life for them all.

It was that thought, that dream, that made Buffy make the final decision of visiting the base. The fact that her older sister was involved as well only made her more determined to find out what was going on there. And the only thing making her hesitate was Dawn. And what would happen to her if something went wrong at the base. If she somehow ended up dying. Again. But she couldn't change her decision. Wouldn't. Her priority was to keep her people safe. To keep the world safe. Not stay alive herself. She knew Dawn understood that.

And, on an early Saturday morning, three days after Willow and Giles flew in; Buffy got up and got ready. A short conversation with Riley had been the final piece of the puzzle. All of the preparations the trio had gone through had taken place during the time Dawn was in school. All to make sure she wouldn't know what was going on. To make sure she wouldn't worry more than necessary. Despite knowing that Willow and Giles didn't agree with her on that part, Buffy had stood firm. Dawn wouldn't be involved more than absolutely necessary.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, the world's longest living slayer took one deep breath before quietly walking down the stairs of the house and meeting up with Giles and Willow at the front door, both dressed and wearing somber expressions.

It had been decided that Willow would remain behind with Dawn while Buffy and Giles would go with Riley and Graham to the base. Both soldiers had flown in a couple of hours earlier as a favor to the Scoobies and were waiting in a car outside the house. They had been the ones to arrange the meeting at the base, making sure that everything had remained classified. The leader of the base, a general George Hammond didn't know anything about them, or the Council. All he had been told was to expect visitors, be ready to disclose all about the project and to ask no questions.

It had taken all of the Councils contacts, and all of Riley and Graham's, to make the meeting take place. Even going as far as to making the threat that the Council would break all ties with the American government if their wish wasn't fulfilled.

Dressed in black, her hair pulled back into a sleek simple pony tail, Buffy knew she looked every bit of the leader she was, and every bit ready to go through with the threat. She knew she looked lethal and she didn't care. Whatever would happen, she'd be ready for it. She had to be. The world was on her shoulders, had been since the day she was called. Nothing would change that. She would make the decisions necessary to keep it safe.

"Are you sure about this Buffy?" Willow's voice was soft and worried as she looked at her friend, interrupting her thoughts.

"It needs to be done."

"What do you want me to tell Dawn?"

"Tell her I love her. Tell her I'm sorry."

"If you die out there, I'll bring you back and kick your butt."

The voice startled them all, prompting them to turn around and look up the stairs. Still dressed in a t-shirt and with her hair a mess, Dawn looked even younger than the 17 years she was. But her eyes looked old. So old that it made Buffy's heart ache.

"Dawn…" She began, but stopped, not knowing how to continue

"Just… just go, do what you have to do. But you better come back." And as she spoke, Dawn sat down on the stairs and leaned her head against the railing, closing her eyes in the process. "I don't want to have to bury you again." Or Sam, she thought.

The words made Buffy's eyes tear up and she blinked furiously to stop herself from crying. Then she nodded, even though she knew Dawn didn't see it, before she turned and walked out with Giles following. She got into the dark SUV that already held Riley and Graham without a word, and the moment Giles closed his door they drove off.

Buffy didn't turn and look back. Instead she forced herself to look forward, to keep her emotions locked in. She forced herself to be the slayer she always would be. And as such, she had to be strong. Had to stay in control.

"We don't have to go through with this Buffy." Giles spoke quietly.

"Yes we do, you know that Giles." Buffy didn't look at him as she spoke, but she did take his hand to squeeze it affectionately. "Whatever happens, I'll be okay. And more to the point, our girls will be safe. That's all that matters."

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that so many of you liked the chapter. Thank you for all the great reviews! And thank you for all the constructive things you had to say as well ;)_

_This chapter will actually be from a different angle. A lot of you have wondered about that. About why I focused on the Scoobies only and it was a good point. __I always did plan to write the story from different angles but I had trouble with how to present it. However, this felt like a good place to switch so to speak. LOL. _

_This is my first time writing from SG1's view of things and while I tried keeping them in character, I'm still not certain on whether or not I succeeded so feel free to drop me a note about that…_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter ****9:**

If there was one thing Jack O'Neill never would have expected, it would have been to meet the estranged sister to one of his team members. Never in a million years would he truly have seen that as a possible scenario that fateful windy night when he and his team stopped to offer their help to the broken car by the side of the road.

To be honest, at the time he'd been more interested in getting home in time to watch _Simpsons_ with a cold beer. After all, they'd had some quite busy weeks at the base and he'd managed to miss every frickin' episode. Of course, every thought of having the desired beer in front of his favorite TV-show disappeared the moment he heard Carter utter the breathless name. _Elisabeth_. And seriously, how the heck did one go from that to _Buffy_?

He'd known in that moment that something was up. After all, he hadn't been made Colonel solely on his good jokes. And when the word "sister" entered the equation it didn't take a genius to figure out there was a history between the two women.

A problematic one, it would seem.

Especially when his major spent the following weeks hiding in her office, working on her thingies. Whatever they were. Technology really wasn't his kind of thing.

And when Carter resolutely refused to talk about the mystery sister or what had happened that made them drift apart, he got even more befuddled. Something had clearly made the sister disappear from Jacob's life as well. That was the part that he had trouble understanding.

How one would just forget about their kid?

A day didn't go by in which he didn't think about Charlie. And the life Charlie might've had if things had been different. And Jacob didn't seem like the man that would just walk away from a child of his. Sure he'd had problems with Sam, but they'd clearly started to work those out. Then again, perhaps Jacob hadn't forgotten. Perhaps he felt it was too painful to talk about.

Of course, he still didn't understand the situation. He hadn't even grasped it when Sam came to work one morning saying something about Cassie befriending the other mystery, namely Sam's sister's little sister. To say that he'd been confused about that part was an understatement. Especially when even Daniel seemed confused about it as well. Then again, Teal'c had merely seemed a bit reflective.

Now Jack O'Neill wasn't a very patient man. And two days after the visit to the third sister's school, as she'd been nicknamed, he saw his major once again go to work with dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. And he had enough. He'd refrained from asking questions then, mostly because she'd looked so shattered after whatever the girl had said to her. But she couldn't keep going like this. And as she was under his command, it was his job to make sure she was alright. Even more so as her friend.

She was his responsibility whether she liked it or not.

His eyes followed her as she walked past him, her eyes glue to some papers in her hands, down the depressing corridor towards her office, not noticing him once again. He shook his head at that.

"Oh Carter!" He yelled, grinning when she promptly came to a halt and turned around with surprise etched on her face.

"Sir. I didn't see you."

"I figured." He waved his finger. "Come along major." And he started walking.

He didn't need to turn around in order to know that she was following him. After all, some perks came with being a colonel. Namely, being able to boss people around.

"Where are we going?" The question didn't surprise him one bit.

"Danny's office. He'll have coffee for sure." It wasn't what she was asking and Jack knew it, but the conversation he wanted to have wasn't one to have in public.

When they got to Daniel's room, both he and Teal'c were there, obviously working on something. The duo looked up when they entered, a frown appearing on Daniel's face as he took in the Sam's state.

"What's up?" The archaeologist asked.

Jack didn't answer. Instead he merely closed the door after Sam before walking over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip, then turned and looked at his second in command.

"Carter's gonna tell us what's going on."

"Sir!" The major protested. "It's private."

"You looked like you haven't slept in ages Carter." The colonel said quietly. "You can't go on missions when you're like this. If you do, it'll get you killed."

Daniel looked like he wanted to protest to that, but the glare he received promptly made him keep silent.

"I…" She hesitated.

"We're your team major. Your friends."

"My sister... she, ah… she doesn't want to have contact with me." The blonde finally said, the weight of the world clearly resting on her shoulders.

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

"She claims it'll worry Dawn."

"Her sister right?"

Sam nodded mutely.

"You don't think she's telling the truth?" Jack asked softly, reading in between the lines.

"I think she's in trouble. I just don't know what kind." She said, sadness apparent in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell us the whole story Carter?"

And she did. Slowly. She told them about Jacob having an affair resulting in her half sister. She told them about the following years where they'd visit every now and then. The brief moments she shared with her sister. She told them that they never really got very close. Whether it was because of the age difference or because they lived so far apart from each other she didn't know.

"I was busy growing up. And I guess I didn't really understand. I was mad at Dad for complicating everything. I… I suppose I was jealous at Buffy for living a happy life with two, well three, parents. She seemed to have everything."

"And you only had Jacob." Daniel stated.

"Yeah. So I stayed away. Refused to go visit her with Dad. I focused on school, then the air force. And life just went by. When I got older I told myself I'd get back in touch with her, but the timing never seemed right." She laughed humorlessly. "And now she wants nothing to do with me."

"Have you told Jacob that she's here?" Jack questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"What would I tell him? That his youngest daughter is in Colorado Springs and wants nothing to do with us? That she could be in trouble? He's got bigger things on his mind right now than to worry about us. About _her_."

"We'll find out major."

"Sir?"

"If she's in trouble we'll help her."

"I can't ask you guys to do that." Sam protested.

"We're family Sam." Daniel replied. "Family sticks together."

"But what if she's not?"

"In trouble?"

"Yeah."

"Relationships can be repaired Sam. It's not easy, but it's not impossible either." The archeologist stated gently.

For a moment there was silence in the room. But then Jack stood and stretched.

"Well, now that that's gotten cleared up I think I'll go and find something to eat." The colonel spoke lightly, as if everything was right in the world.

"I'll go with you." Teal'c spoke for the first time since the conversation started, getting up to join him. "I too am hungry."

Jack opened the door and was about to leave when he stopped, staring at something the rest of the team couldn't see. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell?"

The others looked at him where he stood at the door, as he turned towards them with a frown.

"Sir?" The question was clear in the blonde's eyes as she looked at him.

"I think I just saw mini-you."

"What?"

"Your sister." He clarified.

"What about her?"

"She just walked past the corner with Hammond."

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Next update has arrived. LOL. Sorry it was delivered so late but school and the season caught up with me as I just finished a really big exam this Friday, and then I was caught up with helping my sister move into her new place. Expect no further updates until after Christmas. _

_Now I'm a bit uncertain about this chapter but it was the best I could do at the moment. It's a bit rough around the edges, well rather a lot, but I figured it was better to post now and edit later than leave you waiting for another week. Or two. LOL._

_I'm really excited that so many of you out there are enjoying the story__ so far, and telling me so. Thank you guys! And a special thank you to JoeB for your suggestion :)_

**Chapter ****10:**

Buffy had expected someone a lot different.

While General George Hammond certainly looked powerful, he didn't look at all like other men in power did. He didn't look like Snyder, nor act like him. And he didn't act as if he was pissed off.

She knew he had to be angry. She would be if someone invaded her territory, and then forced her to disclose all secrets to that person. Yet he didn't show it. Instead the General acted calm and professional. He swiftly introduced himself to them before leading them into the facilities.

And his eyes showed kindness. Compassion. That sign alone told her that perhaps the project wasn't all that bad. Because if the leader still acted like a human being, then he probably believed in his work. In his people. And that had to mean something.

Then again, first impressions could be deceiving. Maggie Walsh had clearly believed in her work, but she'd created a monster soldier as a result of it. It was something that still scared her. Especially when she was up late at night, unable to sleep, and her mind filled with memories. Because she knew she had power now. Even more than when she was the only slayer. She had prayed then, and still did, that she'd never abuse it like the insane professor had. Like others still did.

Though, as he led them through the facilities to a secure room to talk, General Hammond briefly outlined how the security worked at the mountain and the several guards that constantly stood watch. And as he did so, something eased inside of the slayer. He spoke quietly and to the point, answering the few questions Giles asked about building and its design. He didn't refuse to talk. Nor did he ask questions.

He followed his orders.

And that impressed Buffy. Especially since he hadn't even asked their names, or who they worked for. He'd only asked for the passwords they'd been given to gain access to the mountain. Nothing more.

Perhaps the project wasn't like the Initiative. Perhaps her sister worked with the good guys. It was something that bothered Buffy. That her older sister might be working with bad people. She hadn't viewed Sam as that kind of person. The kind that'd sell her soul. Or at least part of it. Of course she could've been fooled. Perhaps she was kept in the dark about things, but Sam was smart. Always had been. She wasn't easily fooled. Or at least, hadn't been back when they were kids.

But Walsh had fooled Riley and Graham. And she'd fooled the slayer herself. And then she'd tried to have her killed.

It was a thought that made Buffy snap out of her reverie and return to monitoring everything around her as they walked along the grey corridors. They couldn't make any mistakes. Not while they potentially were on enemy territory.

Her uneasiness only increased as they reached the lower levels of the mountain. She felt on edge. As if something wasn't right.

***

Aliens were real.

She should be surprised, Buffy thought, from where she was standing in the room looking it at the Stargate below. Especially since Giles was clearly in shock and stuttering about what an amazing discovery it was. Not to mention Riley and Graham looked a bit shell shocked too. She couldn't blame them.

Only somehow she couldn't find it in her to be truly surprised. After all, demons existed so why not little green men? Only apparently they weren't really green, and they didn't live on Mars. No they were grey, and even way shorter than _her._

Well, at least one kind was.

Buffy allowed herself a moment to ponder that. And almost smiled. Almost. But she knew better, and so she stayed quiet. Composed. She let the others ask the questions. Listened as they discussed with the General and watched his face as he patiently answered. She figured he must be a little bit of a saint, what with being asked so many questions and never once snapping at them.

The soft calling from the Stargate filled her senses. The moment she set her eyes on it she'd known it was the reason for her restlessness. Whatever it was made of, it clearly wasn't ordinary. Whether it was due to some kind of magic, or the fact that it wasn't made of material from earth, she didn't know. All she knew was that it made the slayer part of her worried.

As she made her way back to the table where the others sat, she didn't let any of her thoughts show on her face. Instead she gave the General a tiny nod as she sat back down without interrupting the current conversation.

Over three hours passed. Yet, Buffy didn't feel tired. Or bored. They hadn't taken a break since they entered the room. Coffee and sandwiches had been rolled in on a cart by a young soldier, but nothing other than that. And amazingly she still felt alert. Almost giddy.

She felt relieved.

Every file they'd been showed, every report they'd read told the same thing. That the Stargate Command was by far very different from Maggie Walsh and the Initiative. They were out there trying to do good.

And that meant that Sam was safe. At least as safe as she could be, what with going on field missions and doing the research she did according to the General.

They hadn't told him of her connection to Sam. Of course they hadn't. He didn't even know their names. But the moment he started talking about the prized team SG1 some of their questions had indirectly been answered. Like what Sam did at the mountain. And who the people with her had been the few times they'd met.

It comforted Buffy. To know that her sister had friends who cared about her, that took care of her. She had found her own family. Just like the slayer had. And that meant that Sam would survive without her as her sister. Without _her_.

That eased some of the guilt Buffy felt over the argument she'd had with Sam. And it convinced her even further that it would be for the best if she distanced herself from her older sister. It would make sure that Sam continued the life she lead, the bright future she had.

Their blood bound was a weakness neither of them could afford. And as much as Buffy had tried to hide it, making various paperwork disappear, she knew the more time she spent near Sam, the riskier it got. The truth would be bound to come out.

Enemies would catch wind of it. And they'd use it against them. Against both of them.

***

The sudden blaring in the speakers and the words "incoming wormhole" came without warning, surprising not only Buffy but General Hammond as well. He rose from the table immediately, asked them to wait in the room and then left.

Buffy didn't protest. Nor did Giles. Instead she got up and walked over to the window, her eyes on the Stargate. She watched the frantic motions of unknown soldiers, then saw the blue wormhole establish.

"Oh my Lord." Giles murmured as he watched it. Amazement evident on his face.

"You better remember to breathe Giles. Can't have you fainting. Again." Buffy quipped as she smiled at her watcher.

"Do shut up my dear." He replied mildly. "Do you have any idea how amazing this is? It's the discovery of a lifetime!"

But she barely paid attention to his words. She couldn't. Because as she watched a group of people emerge from the wormhole she recognized one of them. And she could barely believe her eyes.

While he certainly looked older, it was still him. _Jacob_.

"Oh God."She whispered.

"Buffy?"

But before she could reply the General came back into the room.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but as you can see we've just received some guests."

"Who are they?" Giles asked as he looked back at the Stargate again, briefly meeting Buffy's eyes.

"They're representatives from one of our alliances; a race called the Tok'ra." The General explained as he walked over the group.

"And who exactly are the Tok'ra?" Buffy asked carefully as she watched Jacob and his followers standing by the gate.

She watched as Jacob talked with some of the guards. And watched as he turned and looked up towards the window. She knew the moment he saw her. His entire demeanor changed, his body stiffened and his face hardened as they looked at each other.

She felt numb.

Because whoever it was down there, it wasn't Jacob. Couldn't be. Jacob was human. But the people below weren't. They felt too different. And the knowledge made her struggle to keep control over her emotions.

"They're an alliance we've made since we first started our exploring." The General replied, clearly surprised over hearing her ask questions. "They're very similar to the Goa'uld."

"They're parasites?"

"Of a sorts. However the difference from the Goa'uld is that they don't take hosts against the host's wishes. And both the host and the Tok'ra benefit from the joining.

"How?" The question came from Riley.

"In return for being allowed to share the hosts' bodies, they give the host a longer life span as well as healing them if they're injured. In some cases when injuries occur, they even safe the host's life."

"Who's in charge? Of the body? The host or the… Tok'ra?" Buffy questioned after a moment.

"Both you could say. The only difference is that there are two beings in one body instead of one."

The words didn't comfort her. She didn't know what she felt. Or what to do. Her own father had a parasite in him. Another being. And he'd allowed it into him willingly. A hand on her shoulder pulled her back from her thoughts, and when she turned Giles met her gaze, a worried expression on his face.

Suddenly she felt the desperate need to get out of there. To get away. She had to think. But the Stargate made it impossible for her to do so.

The thought made her make her decision without hesitation.

"I believe we're done here." She said.

"I'm sorry?" The question was clear in Hammond's eyes.

"General Hammond, thank you for allowing us to come here. And for cooperating." Buffy said calmly. "But we'll be leaving now. We won't be bothering you again."

She glared at Giles when he started to protest, relieved when he caught the hint and became quiet. And then she turned and walked out of the room without waiting for the General's reply. She set a brisk pace, eager to get out of the facility before she ran into Sam, or Jacob. She knew Jacob had recognized her. But she hoped to be long gone before his questions made it to General Hammond. Or her sister.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **__Sorry about the delay. I did have half of this written well before January, I just didn't have the time to finish it. Blame it on Uni. Not to mention I've been sick for the last three weeks. This chapter contains, well, the big reveal in a way and I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys. That's been one of the reasons as well to the delayed posting of it. At heart, you see, I'm a scaredy cat. LOL. I haven't been this frazzled since I first started posting this thing._

_With that said, t__hanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock! _

**Chapter 11:**

Buffy started to breathe again when they reached the parking lot. It took them 11 minutes and 45 seconds to do so, but when they finally did she felt as if the fresh air gave her back her sanity. They were almost safe. Almost away. Just a bit further and she wouldn't have to risk facing Jacob. Or Sam. Undoubtedly Jacob would've met up with his oldest daughter to ask why she was there. And when he did, the cat would be out of the bag and questions would be raised.

Questions that she couldn't answer. Or rather wouldn't.

"What's going on Buffy?" Giles asked as they were almost by their cars.

"The people that came through the gate," She hesitated for a second before continuing, throwing a quick glance at Riley and Graham that were looking at her with worry in their eyes. "one of them was Jacob."

Her reply made Giles come to an abrupt halt as he turned and stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Did he see you?"

"He even recognized me." Buffy murmured. "This is bad Giles. He'll ask Sam questions without a doubt and then she'll know too."

"And they will wonder how you could gain access, and why."

"Yeah."

They both knew what would happen. The investigation that was sure to follow would gain the interest of the wrong people. Who in turn would start an investigation of their own. And then it wouldn't be long before they knew of the relation between Buffy and Sam. Between the Slayer and the star scientist.

Then the power game would begin.

"You have to tell them." Giles finally said, meeting her eyes without hesitation.

"I can't."

"If you tell them now, then they'll understand what consequences asking questions would bring. I know it's hard Buffy but the girls' safety must come first."

"I know that!" She exclaimed. "But we don't know them Giles. I may be related by blood to them but I haven't had contact with them in years. I don't know which side they're on. If they'll sell us out? Sure Hammond seemed like a good guy, but that doesn't mean all of the people in that mountain are!"

"Then don't tell them all of it. Just enough to make sure they won't do anything rash."

Buffy looked away.

"He's right Buffy." Riley stated softly. "It's the best option we have."

"And what if it turns out they aren't the good guys? What then?" The sadness was evident in her voice. "What kind of fate will I have given my girls then?"

But neither in the group answered. Giles took a step towards her, his hand reaching out to grasp Buffy's shoulder.

"It's a cruel world we live in." He didn't look at her as he spoke; instead he looked over her shoulder at the group of people dressed in military fatigues that were approaching them quickly. "It's not easy being a leader; it forces you to make decisions that no person ever should have to make. But all the same you have to make them... Whether you approve or not, you are that leader. And as such you have responsibilities."

"I know."

And in her mind, Buffy did understand. But what made it worse was the guilt she felt. She'd acted too soon when the risks of failure had been too high.

"I should have let you guys go alone. I should have stayed behind." Buffy whispered as she met her mentor's gaze. "I knew I could be discovered and I went anyway. God, I was so _stupid_!"

The last part came out in a hiss and she closed her eyes for a frustrated second, only to open them again as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"All actions have consequences Buffy. The key is to adjust to them, and act thereafter."

His words made her look at him one last time. Whether it was for reassurance or something else, she didn't know for certain.

She took a breath.

And then she turned around.

***

If there was one thing Major Samantha Carter never expected it was to have her estranged little sister show up at the top secret base where she worked. It was even worse to find out that one's boss didn't even know the visitors' names, only that he was ordered to disclose all about the project to them from people way higher up in the chain of command.

And as if that wasn't enough, one's own father decided to pay a visit in the middle of it all. To say the least Jacob was angry. And she could understand that. She'd known Buffy was in Colorado Springs, but she hadn't contacted him to tell him that.

Only, she couldn't really force herself to worry about that particular problem. All she could focus on was catching her sister before she left the base, because she had the peculiar feeling that if her sister did manage to leave, then they probably wouldn't see her again.

Sam didn't want that. No, she wanted answers and she wanted to know what had happened to her sister to make them end up like this. So much time had passed. So many missed opportunities.

She didn't want this to be another of those.

General Hammond had ordered the gate stationed soldiers to stop the visitors from leaving, but he could have been too slow to do so. As she hurried along the corridors with her team not far behind to get to the surface, she hoped she wouldn't be too late.

Sam's worries didn't lessen when she, exiting the elevator, caught sight of her sister and her three companions being lead towards them. None of them looking particularly happy. But what disturbed her the most, was her sister.

Buffy didn't look like a civilian anymore. She looked like a leader. She looked lethal.

"Buffy."

"Hello Sam." She looked wryly at her, then glanced at the others. "And friends."

"What were…are you doing here?" The moment the words came out of Sam's mouth, she knew it was a stupid question.

"Do you really want to have that conversation here?" Buffy countered, glancing and the guards nearby. "'Cause if you do I'm surprised, what with this being a top secret project and all."

***

It took all of Buffy's strength to walk into the conference room once more instead of running away. She didn't want to have the conversation that was sure to follow. Didn't want to face her sister or her father. But as she looked at the faces of the people already in the room, she knew it was her only option.

_The girls' safety must come first._

That was the mantra she kept telling herself. As if the words somehow would make the situation better. Easier.

She took a breath, forced the anxiety and worry away. And then she focused on the shocked look that was clearly visible on her father's face. He was looking at her as if she was a stranger. For just a moment that thought made something clench in her chest. But only for a moment.

Then she gracefully sat down by the table, at an angle which allowed her a view of the whole room. She didn't move as Giles, Riley and Graham sat down next to her.

Instead she let her eyes wander across the other occupants in the room. She recognized all of them. Well, all but one she amended. Though she knew without a doubt who he was. Teal'c. The General had been very clear on just who, and what, Teal'c was. Their gazes met for a second, neither looked away despite the minor scuffle that was caused as the rest of the room's inhabitants sat down.

A slight cough pulled Buffy back from the staring contest and she focused, once again, on General Hammond. He was even tenser than he'd been at the beginning of the meeting. A quick look at Giles told her he'd noticed that too.

"Perhaps we should get started," The General said. "After all it would appear some worrying questions have been raised."

He spoke the last line looking directly at Buffy and company.

"Worrying for who General?" Buffy retorted calmly. "All my fears have been laid to rest. And they were the ones needing answers. Not yours."

"Now wait just a minute here…" The grey haired man, Jack, protested but Buffy ignored him.

"You were ordered not to ask us any questions. And you were ordered not to cause any kind of trouble for us as well. The only reason to why I'm still here is politeness. Which, I might add, I'm quickly running out of."

"Buffy…" Giles spoke her name softly, but the warning was there.

"That may be miss… Summers, however that was before I knew of your connection to certain people in this room." Hammond countered.

Buffy flinched slightly when she heard him call her by her name. She shouldn't be surprised she thought.

But she was.

"So you know my name. Woopdidoo." She snorted. "I'm really shaking in my boots."

"Elisabeth please…"

This time it was Jacob who interrupted and he no longer looked weary, he looked anguished and there was a pleading look in his eyes.

"That's not my name, you know that Jacob." Buffy said quietly, almost regretfully as she watched her father flinch at her use of his name.

For a moment there was silence in the room. And it was a relief to Buffy. She felt Giles grip her hand underneath the table and squeeze it softly. The touch was calming, and as she met his look she sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said tiredly to the room. "I'm sorry. But this is… a very difficult situation for me. And I'm not quite sure as to how to handle it."

"Start at the beginning." The words had come from Sam. And when Buffy looked at her sister, she saw something aching to understanding in the blonde's eyes.

She nodded slightly, looked down at the table. And made her decision.

"Due to certain events, in lack of a better word, I've come to find myself as a guardian to a group of teenage girls in the last few years. Well, me and a group of friends." She paused a moment before continuing. "Unfortunately these girls possess certain talents that the wrong kind of people would be after, were they to learn of their existence."

She shook her head when she saw her sister begin to open her mouth to speak.

"Before you ask, I'm not gonna tell you any of the details. Nor any names. You have to understand, all of you, that you were never supposed to find out any of this. The fact that you now do, pose a very real threat to my girls. The only reason as to why I've managed to keep them safe is because I've kept it quiet. Because we all have."

"We?" Daniel questioned, glancing at the others next to her, clearly wanting to know who they were as well.

"I'm not gonna give you their names." Buffy said calmly. "You know mine, that's enough."

"Then why are you here now?" Jack asked, distrust evident in his eyes. "You'd planned to keep us in the dark. What changed?"

"Because if we'd left before you intercepted us, you would have been left with all the questions I know you're dying to ask right now. But instead of asking us, of asking me, you would have started researching them. You would have started to ask around. And by doing so you would catch the interest of others. Who in turn would start their own research." She looked at him. "And it wouldn't have taken long before that interest reached the very same people that I'm trying to protect my people from."

"The NID…" Daniel breathed, making Buffy frown.

"If these NID like to experiment on people, then yeah, them. And more." She snorted humorlessly. "I know of one project for certain, that conducted experiments on… similar individuals. And while we managed to shut down that project, lives were lost in the process. It'd be logical to assume that something similar would happen if another project was started up. Which it undoubtedly would be if my girls were to be exposed. And in the end, were these people to find out, I'd have to watch them take girl after girl. It wouldn't matter how much I tried to protect them because I can't protect them all. Not 24/7. I can't fight them all. I can't win against them all."

"For cryin' out loud! You want us to believe that?" Jack exploded. "Why'd you come here to begin with if this is the case?"

"Because I was told that it was a very real chance that you people were one of these organizations." Sadness shone through her eyes as she spoke. "And I had to find out if you were."

"Because of me?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know you worked here Sam." Buffy said. "Not in the beginning. But once I knew, yeah. Because of you. My name's already known in certain circles, and if people were to connect you and me then you could have been used against me."

"Or I could have been one of the people you wanted to hide the girls from." Sam said.

"Yeah." Buffy shrugged. "Either way I had to know."

"If I had been one of them..." Sam hesitated briefly before continuing. "What would you have done?"

Her words made Buffy look away for a second, before looking at her again.

"What was necessary to eliminate the threat."

"Just like that?"

The words were spoken in disbelief.

"I saw the after-effects of the experiments Sam. I was there. And I nearly died trying to put an end to it. People I consider _family_ nearly died." With every word, her voice turned colder. "And if anything even remotely similar to it happened to my girls, or threatened to, I'd go to hell and back to stop it. We all would."

***

Daniel watched as the door closed behind Hammond as he escorted Buffy and company back to the surface. A million questions ran through his head but for the time being he pushed them down, focusing on his female friend instead.

"You alright Sam?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Jacob asked after a moment, still reeling after the meeting.

"I don't know Dad." Sam repeated, closing her eyes wearily as she ran a hand through her hair once. "She's obviously trying to protect people but…"

"But what?"

"What would government agencies possibly want with teenage girls? Talented or not, they'd still be American citizens. They'd still have their rights."

"Rights didn't stop the NID Sam." Daniel said quietly.

"Whether she told the truth or not Danny, mini-Sam still held things back." Jack stated. "How can we trust what they're saying if they don't trust us enough to disclose all?"

It was a question neither of them could answer.

**TBC…**

_**A/N**__** 2:**_ _I thought long and hard on how I should write this part and well, this is what I came up with. Some of you will probably think I've gone insane, and that I should've had Buffy spill all or follow the path of other stories out there dealing with the Buffy/Sam sister thing. But in truth, at this point, the SGC have no knowledge of the supernatural. All they know is that Buffy is moving around in high places. Nothing more._

_K__eep in mind I'm no real writer, I do this for fun. Without a doubt the story has its weak points. That's why I need constructive criticism, not flames or angry notes on how I ruined it by writing in a certain way. I'm a regular human, just like any of you, I have feelings too._

_Ida_


End file.
